1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carrier module configured to be fitted to a test tray in a semiconductor device handler.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, both memory and non-memory semiconductor devices, or modular ICs with semiconductor devices arranged on a substrate to form a circuit, are subjected to various tests after fabrication but prior to shipment. The semiconductor device handler (hereafter referred to as “handler”) is an apparatus for automatic testing of semiconductor devices, modular ICs, and the like. The handler carries out a test according to the following process.
First, a worker loads trays of semiconductor devices or modular ICs to be tested onto a loading stacker of the handler. The semiconductor devices or modular ICs are then loaded on test trays and transported to a test site. At the test site, leads of the semiconductor device are electrically connected to a test socket and tested. Once testing is complete, the semiconductor devices are removed from the test trays and loaded on user trays based on test results, to classify the semiconductor devices.
In general, the handlers have a system for carrying out not only general performance tests at room temperature, but also high temperature or low temperature tests to determine if the semiconductor devices or the modular ICs can perform normally under extreme temperature conditions. To perform such tests, an extreme high or low temperature environment is formed by providing an electric heater, or a liquefied gas spray system within an enclosed chamber at the test site.
However, carrying out a temperature test of a semiconductor device using a handler poses a problem. The semiconductor device itself generates heat while it is electrically connected to the test socket which impedes carrying out the test at an exact preset temperature. This is a problem which must be solved, both in the test environment and actual application environment, as semiconductor devices become smaller and packing densities increase.
For example, in a high temperature test, if a user sets the temperature inside the chamber to 80° C. for the test, the test can be carried out at the set temperature of 80° C. if there is no additional heat generated by the semiconductor device itself. However, if heat is generated by the semiconductor device during the test, causing a test temperature deviation of, for example, approximately 15° C., the test is actually carried out at 95° C. In this case, the test of the semiconductor device is carried out at a temperature higher than the set temperature, resulting in decreased yield and reliability as the test has not been conducted at the exact set temperature.
To cope with this, there has been research into a system for compensating for test temperature deviation in which a cooling fluid formed by mixing a liquefied gas, such as liquefied nitrogen, and dry air is sprayed directly onto the semiconductor device from one side of the semiconductor device in order to test the semiconductor device at an exact temperature or within an exact temperature range. However, in spraying the cooling fluid onto the semiconductor device, the carrier module structure can impede uniform spreading of the sprayed cooling fluid over an entire surface of the semiconductor device, which decreases efficiency of the test temperature deviation compensation system.
FIGS. 1 to 3 show a related art carrier module 10 with a carrier body 11, in this case rectangular and formed, for example, of plastic, configured to be held in a test tray, a seating recess 12 in the carrier body 11, a heat dissipation block 13 that forms a bottom of the seating recess 12 and receives the semiconductor device 20 thereon, and a pair of latches 15 provided at opposite sides of the seating recess 12 that hold the semiconductor device 20 seated on the heat dissipation block 13.
The heat dissipation block 13 is formed of a material with good heat conductivity, for example, a metal such as aluminum, to improve cooling of the semiconductor device 20. The heat dissipation block 13 has a central pass through hole 14 configured to guide cooling fluid sprayed from a nozzle 30 of a test temperature deviation compensation device (not shown) to the semiconductor device 20. The heat dissipation block 13 has a plurality of guide ribs 17 formed on a bottom thereof that guide the cooling fluid toward the pass through hole 14 to enhance a heat dissipation effect, and a plurality of air holes 18 at both sides of a lower portion of the carrier body 11 where the guide ribs 17 are formed and configured to discharge the sprayed cooling fluid to outside of the carrier body 11 through both sides of the lower portion of the carrier body 11.
However, the related art carrier module 10 has a problem in that overall cooling efficiency is poor, due to a large difference in cooling performance between a central portion and a periphery of the semiconductor device. This difference in cooling performance is caused by concentration of the cooling fluid, which is passed through the pass through hole 14 in the heat dissipation block 13, at a central portion of the semiconductor device, as the top surface of the heat dissipation block 13 is flat, and the semiconductor device 20 is seated thereon.
Moreover, the direct discharge of the cooling fluid outside of the carrier body 11 through the air holes 18 formed in sides of the carrier body 11 causes a drop in cooling efficiency, as the cooling fluid is discharged before its full cooling capacity has been expended in cooling of the entire heat dissipation block 13.